New mediums, new processes, and modifications of conventional mediums and processes often expand the use of formal elements in image making and in the images created. The creation of new images becomes possible, and ideas can be realized in images that could not be comparably achieved using conventional mediums and processes. Consequently, for thousands of years those making images of art, design, pictures and architecture and have focused an enormous amount of work on image making mediums and processes, particularly exploring mediums and processes that were unconventional or experimental for use in image making at the time. This endeavor has continued to this day and science and cutting edge science have played a major role. Image makers are still today deeply involved in exploring all kinds of areas of science and related fields in order to develop new artwork, design, pictures and architecture and in order to realize their ideas e.g., without compromising; and in order to expand and innovate art, design, pictures, architecture and image making. The present invention is part of this mainstream current of image making that is tied to science.
The present invention combines art, design, pictures and architecture with science as never before. The wide and exciting uses of nanomaterials in macroscopic image making, and in macroscopic works of art, design, pictures and architecture had not been explored prior to the work of the Inventor of the present invention (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,921,473). Prior to this invention, the use of polymers in images was limited and problematic, (e.g., refer to US Patent Application 20030035917-A1). By taking advantage of a wide range of nanomaterials, polymers, light-emitting devices, transparent forms and other, unconventional and novel materials, processes, and often by focusing on the use of such materials and processes for aesthetic elements, the present invention expands the formal elements available for making images and the present invention also expands the formal elements in the images created.
This invention offers very desirable new mediums and processes for making images as well as novel variations of conventional image making mediums and processes, both of which have many variations and extraordinary potential. Examples are new polymeric compositions and new clear canvases; light-emitting devices; and compositions capable of interactivity, responsiveness, and/or change in which the work is active rather than entirely passive. Further examples are e-materials like electronic paper; as well as nanomaterials and nanotechnology which can enhance and impart remarkable properties or formal elements to inventive images. These can for example, expand the use of light, space, transparency, form, structure, strength, conductivity, devices, visual effects, interactivity and/or permanence in inventive images to such an extent that a wide range of new images can be created, some of which will be strikingly different from art, design, pictures and architecture made prior to this invention. Artists, designers, architects and other image makers will be glad that many compositions of the present invention can be used in combination with conventional image making practices, such as conventional additive and subtractive processes used in image making; conventional practices used in fine art; conventional painting, drawing and photography practices; conventional architectural practices, etc.
By opening the horizon for image making, this invention promises to expand the variety of new images that will exist. Refer to further description in the documents incorporated herein by reference.